<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tempting by astridht</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947924">Tempting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/astridht/pseuds/astridht'>astridht</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CrankGameplays - Fandom, Crankiplier - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cheating, Drunken Confessions, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, We Die Like Men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:47:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/astridht/pseuds/astridht</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is enjoying a well deserved break during the weekend but what happens when a drunk Ethan asks for a ride home from an early birthday get together?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Fischbach &amp; Amy Nelson, Mark Fischbach &amp; Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Late Night Talks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is published creatively and is not a reflection, accurate depiction of nor intended in disrespect towards the persons mentioned; their friends; their family or their romantic partners. Please do not send this work to any of the aforementioned persons and remember to treat people with kindness.</p><p> </p><p>Hello! So I haven’t written ANYTHING since Mystery Of Love (which I for obvious reasons didn’t finish). I haven’t had any motivation for writing but I have lots ideas where I’ve written a couple of lines, but this is the first fic where I’ve been able to write more than fifty words. I might be a little rusty so sorry about that + I haven’t really written for Crankiplier before, so the dudes might be slightly OOC since I’ve only started to watch them religiously when Unus Annus was started.</p><p>Kudos and comments are obviously very appreciated and helpful!<br/>Please correct me if I got something wrong too.</p><p>(This fic is not BETA read)</p><p>- Astrid</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting in your recording room obviously wasn’t anything new for Mark, he had been answering some emails, making thumbnails, checking how videos were doing and what was being commented by his subscribers. It was around midnight as Mark decided that he was done with work. He had informed his followers and friends on his social media accounts that he was taking a break from making content this weekend, just to relax and breathe in the crisp autumn air of October. Mark didn’t really have anything planned though, and he thought that hanging out with Chica was probably his best bet.</p><p> </p><p>Yesterday when Ethan, Amy, Evan and him had finished filming the videos they had hung out a bit before Evan went home, Ethan stayed a bit later as usual. He was practically living at their house now.</p><p>Amy had just left to go and get ready for bed as Mark asked Ethan if he had any plans for the weekend.</p><p>
  <em> “Well I’m going to to one of my friend’s place, -” </em>
</p><p>Mark nodded and continued to listen to his friend who was fumbling with his hair and occasionally glancing at his two new tattoos he had gotten the week prior. A tiny skull with a rose between its teeth and an “X” for Spencer. The skull being a forever lasting piece of Unus Annus, before it’s all over the next month.</p><p>Mark liked the tattoos, he would <em>never</em> get any himself but they suited Ethan quite well.</p><p> </p><p><em>“- don’t worry all of us are healthy.”</em> Ethan quickly added, eyes big and a small smile on his face, making sure Mark heard him. All of them took COVID-19 seriously, but Mark had been the most cautious. Mark sometimes didn’t wanna admit it, but he was very protective of the younger man. Even when it didn’t seem like it in videos. Ever since that first convention in 2014, to the convention in 2015 where Ethan got the famous nickname <em>“backflip dude”</em>. He had helped him since then. Flown him to LA in 2016 and asked him to be his editor, which he was for 2 years. He had been there for everything the young man was going through. With a 7 year difference he felt responsible for him, not like a father figure but more like an older brother or friend.</p><p> </p><p><em>“That’s good.”</em> Mark replied, the younger man had noticed Mark staring at his tattoos.</p><p><em>“You like ‘em?”</em> Ethan asked softly. <em>“I really like them...”</em> Ethan added. </p><p><em>“Yeah they’re cool-”</em> Ethan looked up at him again. <em>“- I can’t believe you got an Unus Annus tattoo though, that’s dedication.”</em> Ethan smiled. <em>“Facial hair, shaved head, nail polish, earring, tattoos? Where’s the Ethan Mark Nestor-Darling that I know and love?”</em></p><p>Ethan cringed at the use of his full name. <em>“Please, it’s Ethan Nestor! The shaved head was for charity, the facial hair was because I wanted to see if I could grow it out, the nails sounded cool, I ended up liking the earring and I’ve wanted to get a tattoo for a while, I just happened to get two!” </em>The younger man defended himself, laughing after while pretending to slap the older one from a distance. Mark smirked, he enjoyed teasing the younger, it was an easy task too. There was a comfortable silence for a bit until Ethan spoke again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “We’re having a few drinks there, at my friend’s.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “They wanted to celebrate my birthday.”  </em>
</p><p>Mark chuckled. <em>“Isn’t that a bit early?”</em> He asked. </p><p>
  <em> “Well yeah but we figured that we should just do it as soon as everyone was free, and that happened to be tomorrow.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>“Anyways I better get home.”</em> Ethan stated, standing up from the chair in the living room. Startling Chica who was lying by his feet, bending down to say sorry and giving her a few pats. <em>“Spence!”</em> The younger man yelled in that voice that is so commonly known, Spencer ran up to him, gave him a nudge with his head against his leg. The next moment he was already waiting at the front door. Mark stood up and followed Ethan to the front door. They gave each other watery smiles and waved goodbye. He watched as the young brunette unlocked his car and opened the door for Spencer to jump in, a couple of seconds later he was pulling onto the road. Mark closed the door carefully and turned off the lights before heading upstairs to the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Mark could hear the loud, but fast and quick steps of Chica behind him, slowly catching up to him and running over to the bathroom. She looked inside and stayed there for a while, presumably looking at Amy finishing up her nightly routine. She then headed into the bedroom as he could hear the jump onto the bed. Mark shook his head and chuckled as he walked into the bathroom. He went up behind Amy, arms wrapping around her waist, his head on her shoulder. She was brushing her teeth and wearing an oversized T-shirt that she had “stolen” from her boyfriend, he didn’t mind though, the thought of Amy wearing his shirt because his scent was comforting, she felt <em>safe</em>.</p><p> </p><p><em>“What’s up?”</em> She asked as she took out her toothbrush and went to spit out the toothpaste. Turning on the faucet to rinse it away.</p><p><em>“Tired.”</em> Mark mumbled, his head in the crook of her neck, lips grazing her skin and peppering small kisses. </p><p>Mark moved his head back up to her shoulder. <em>“I’m gonna replace you with Chica.”</em> He whispered. Amy laughed, her gums showing. She reached a hand back to play with his hair as he hummed softly. </p><p>
  <em> “Sorry big guy, but I don’t think my parents will be happy if I don’t visit them.” </em>
</p><p><em>“You ready for bed?”</em> Amy asked, turning her head to kiss Mark’s stubbly cheek.</p><p> </p><p>They went to bed like that that night, Amy wrapped in Mark’s arms. His front pressed against her back, arms around her waist. It almost felt <em>too</em> natural. <em>It felt like home.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bye Honey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wishing Amy and Henry a good trip back to Cincinnati to visit her parents, Mark is left alone with Chica at home to enjoy his well deserved break.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you moving back home? How much are you bringing?!” Mark yelled from their bedroom, Amy was in the hall on her way out to the front door, carrying a couple of her bags.</p><p>“C’mon big man! Use those big muscular man arms!” Amy yelled back to her boyfriend who was <em>struggling</em> with a couple of her bags that she had asked him to help her with, even though he wouldn’t admit that he was struggling, not even with his heavy breathing.</p><p>Amy turned around to an exhausted Mark as she was putting on her jacket. His checks red and sweat pearling on his forehead.</p><p>”Babe they aren’t even that heavy, big pussy” Amy mumbled as she placed her hands on Mark’s face, squishing his cheeks while he made a shocked face.</p><p>”I’m sore, it’s hot in here, the AC is not working but I’m not weak” Mark exclaimed. Amy gently tapped Mark’s right cheek and went in for a kiss. Mark’s fake shocked face fading as he pushed back into the kiss, letting out a content hum.</p><p>”it’s October. If you’re this hot you should get excited for Summer again.” Amy picked up the two bags that Mark had carried out for her and opened the door putting the luggage on the outside of the door. <br/>
Amy went in for a hug before leaving, her Uber already parked outside of their house, they had decided that it was better for her to take an Uber to the airport instead of their car, as Mark might need it during the weekend and the start of the next week.</p><p>“Love you” </p><p>Mark sighed softly, locking the door before turning around. “Hey Chica-Beeka!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Strobelite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mark’s relaxing at home with Chica when his phone starts calling.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At 11.16pm Mark’s only plan was to relax on the couch and continue to read “Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone” in Korean with Chica by his side, but that changed when his phone started vibrating, moving around on the coffee table as it took a second for him to realise it. He saw the contact and remembered what was supposed to be happening tonight.<br/><br/></p><p><em>”H-hi Mark, ehm... c-can you come, come pick me up. Eh, and umm... drive me home?”</em> The young man asked, his hiccups and giggles interrupted his own slurred sentence and continuing after. God he was <em>wasted</em>. </p><p><em>“Ehm, yeah sure. Can you send me the address or make someone else do it for you?”</em> Mark asked, he wanted to make sure that the right address was sent, maybe he should’ve asked Ethan to give him the address yesterday, just in case that <em>this</em> happened.</p><p><em>”Eh, yeah okay.-” </em>He answered. There was a lot going on in the other side, Mark could hear music, someone yelling and speaking in the background, it was incoherent but it wasn’t long before Ethan was back on the phone. <em>“Hi ag-again, sending it now... see you!” </em>Mark managed to squeeze in a short <em>“</em>bye bye” before the young man hung up, giggling until he did. </p><p> </p><p>Mark was about to call Ethan when he didn’t receive any follow up text but after 7 minutes he finally sent the address. Mark had found a bottle of water and a couple of bags for Ethan just in case of a puking-emergency. He quickly threw on his jacket and threw his phone into the pocket. He picked up his car- and house keys and opened the front door, calling for Chica to come. He decided to bring her as the car ride was over 40 minutes, well. If the address was right, that is.</p><p>The car ride was mostly silent, he could hear Chica’s snoring from her bed in the backseat, the only other noises being the road and his own breathing. </p><p>As soon as Mark reached the destination he parked and checked that Chica was still sleeping as he estimated that it wouldn’t be that long, and that she would stay asleep while he went and got Ethan.</p><p>it was cold, probably around 54°F which was cold for L.A. Other people would most likely call him a pussy for feeling cold but that was colder than average, and when you’re not used to colder temperatures, that’s what you equate to “cold”. Cold. It was <em>cold</em>.</p><p>You could definitely tell that a party was going on by the look of the house, but it was probably not as crazy as a couple of hours earlier. There were a couple of cars parked but Ethan’s wasn’t anywhere. He probably rode with someone else then.</p><p>Mark shot a quick “I’m here” text before closing the door and checking the backseat before locking the car, Chica still sleeping soundly. As he walked up to the front door of the house he could hear yelling and laughter, he rang the doorbell and knocked on the door a couple of seconds after. He could hear footsteps approaching. <br/><br/></p><p>He took a step back when the door opened to a person who was clearly, very drunk. <br/><br/></p><p><em>“Hi, is Ethan here?”</em> Mark asked loud enough for the person standing in the door to hear for all the music and yelling from inside.</p><p><em>”The birthday boy? Sure he is! I’ll go find him!”</em> They exclaimed, gesturing inside before they left to go look for the young man. Mark put his hands in his pockets to keep them warm, occasionally glancing back to see if Chica was awake. He breathed in the crisp October air before he heard the footsteps again, the same person from before, but they also had an Ethan sloughed over them now, giggling softly with his eyes closed. Mark smiled before he basically was handed Ethan, throwing his arm over his shoulder to stabilise him. He waved goodbye to the stranger before they closed the door. Mark turned around slowly and began to walk, reaching into his pocket to unlock his car.</p><p>Mark was about to ask how Ethan was feeling but when he felt the young man’s nose in the crook of his neck, the warm breath on his skin made him loose track of what he was doing. He shook his head and tried actually asking him, but all he got was a quiet sigh.</p><p>Mark opened the door to the passenger seat and carefully sat down Ethan who was possibly half asleep. He noticed how much the younger man was shaking and took off his jacket, taking out his house keys and phone before putting it on top of Ethan as a blanket. The younger man instantly grabbed the jacket and cuddled it, letting out a few barely audible hums. Mark smiled and chuckled before closing the door and getting in the car.</p><p> </p><p>it had been about 20 minutes since they left for the road to bring Ethan home, he was more awake that when they left, and he was making mostly coherent sentences, if that was possible for the man. Mark didn’t feel like it was responsible to just throw Ethan’s into his house and leave, he wouldn’t even have spencer to keep him company as he had told Mark that a friend was watching that night, and Ethan himself would probably not be able to go get him for another day or two, at least not if he wanted to drive there himself. <br/><br/></p><p><em>“Hey Eth”</em> Mark said, Ethan yawned before glancing over at the older man, eyelids still droopy, but not as bad at before they left. <br/><br/></p><p><em>“I was thinking of bringing you to my place since I don’t like the thought of you alone while you’re so wasted. You can have our be-”</em> Mark was cut short. Ethan’s hand was on Mark’s thigh, caressing it through his black sweatpants and he was staring, <em>oh</em> was he staring. <em>“...-bed.”</em> Mark finished his sentence. Mark felt a lump in his throat forming and the warmth from Ethan’s touch. No this couldn’t, this couldn’t be happening. He had a girlfriend. Amy. He had Amy who he loves so unconditionally. Amy who had just left for a week to visit her parents in Cincinnati. So many questions flooding his head but he decided to try and ignore it. He tried to play it off as something normal, like a “no reason boner”. It was just cause it felt good, it was human nature... right?</p><p><em>“S-sounds good Babydoll...”</em> Ethan mumbled.</p><p>Did, did he just? No... surely not, this was just another little joke-y pet name. Like he often did. Papa bear, babe, baby, and so on. Mark didn’t want to admit it but he loved when the younger man used pet names for him, Mark knew that was wrong though. Ethan wouldn’t date a guy and most importantly, Mark was in a relationship with Amy and even if he wasn’t, he wasn’t into guys either.</p><p>Mark was finding it hard to concentrate on the road. Ethan continued humming softly while stroking Mark’s thigh gently. Ethan suddenly removed his hand and Mark let out a breath that he didn’t realise he was holding. Ethan started shifting in his seat and turned his back to the older man, him happy that he wouldn’t have to look at Ethan, as it was doing things to him he didn’t like. It didn’t take a while for the man’s eyes to turn wide when he felt a weight on his right shoulder, he glanced over to see the younger man leaning on his shoulder, presumably asleep. This was going to be a long 20 minutes ride, for <em>more</em> reasons that one. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>